


Archives of the Universe

by Vimeen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeen/pseuds/Vimeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cosmos is an ever lasting entity, who's hidden secrets and undiscovered knowledge many crave to know but which only one ever saw.</p><p>This story is inspired by a book of the same title, kudos to who ever figures out the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archives of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, it's really just a thought draft. I'm trying to get things sorted so this first part might not even end up in the story or well, not without being edited.

Somewhere along the way, reality and fiction meshed into a legend of sorts. A story of a boy who loved something so much he abandoned everything just to be with it, for however long, nobody truly knows. ****

* * *

 

Most, if not all things as we know them have a beginning and an end. But one entity has neither, time is but a paradox when you think about it. But then, so is everything in its own twisted way.

A simple subject can become something that goes beyond even the most intelligent of people. The thought that we are alone in this vast, unknown world of ours is just a theory that can neither be proven nor denied by either all or most of us.

The vows of forever are not truly forever if 'death do us part' unless, death is not the end. Dipper Pines was a quiet child, burying his nose in books and suck. Mabel Pines was another story all in her own. Wild and always energetic, she made friends of all kinds.

As the twins grew up it seemed they had never really changed, Dipper still a loner and Mabel still a "part girl." Thought, one thing was different. The twins had grown apart through out the years. Dipper had begun to become more absorbed in his books. He had exchanged his mystery novels for non-fiction books on space, science and other interesting subjects.

Mabel, on the other hand had found herself in an intiment relationship with a like-minded girl, Pacifica Northwest. They had settled down quite a bit and moved in together in a big apartment complex in New York.

Where else Dipper had chosen to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. He felt he had, had enough of the light polluted sky's of the city's. Stand and Ford had been gone for some years traveling the world and so Dipper had taken over the Mystery Shack. Although he had long since closed the shop down due to it 'getting in the way of things." 

Mabel had not been very happy about that but, in the end it wasn't up to her.

* * *

 Dipper layed in the window seat in the attic room. The moon shone through, producing the only light for miles. His soft brown curls framed his face in an almost ethereal like way. 

Through his younger years he had been a bit awkward but, as he got older he grew into his looks. Unblemished, pale skin covered in light home-grown freckles, a light pink blush covered his cheeks and nose but just barely.

His lips were a pale pink and his gold speckled brown eyes were framed by lush, lack eye lashes, most girls would kill for.

As he slept quietly an entity who had been long forgotten watched him with an almost possessive growl. After all, a child of the stars belonged with the stars, not on a planet full of insignificant beings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you know or figure out the book I got inspired by feel free to comment below, not like you're going to get anything but . . . 
> 
> So this might come off weird but, I was thinking of somehow making Bill / the entity somehow being Dippers father. Don't ask, it was, a weird idea that to be honest I haven't ever heard of. 
> 
> -w-


End file.
